After the Winter's Been
by Sukuangtou
Summary: One-shot. The past few months Thor has been cooped up inside, now he's ready to release the hyped up energy! After nagging Loki into going to the forest with him, an accident happens and teenage Thor can help but feel guilty. Slightly fluffy. Blood.


Life had returned to Asgard after the bitter months of winter with fresh green grass was sprouting, flowers blooming and birds began to sing a much merrier tune than they previously had done. Loki had spent the worst of the season tucked away within the heart of the palace library, his forest eyes pouring over every word, sentence and paragraph written before him in the thick leather-bound books, soaking up the tales and facts and storing them carefully in his mind for future use.

Thor, naturally, hadn't been so eager about the way he passed his time, moaning constantly about how boring it all was, how dull book were and how he'd rather be outside hunting. Of course, the teenager had gone out into the woods to see what he could catch, but unlike him the animals had the brains to hibernate the harshest weeks away or to just stay in their homes instead of trudging about hopelessly in the knee-high snow. The words "I told you so" had passed the young prince's lips when Thor returned, shivering and sniffling, much to his amusement.

But now the snows had melted, Thor had turned into a hyperactive three-year-old again, racing around the grounds like an annoying fly buzzing and blathering away about this, that and the other. There was only so much racket Loki could take until he, very slowly, would strangle his brother. So, in a bid to get some peace for a few hours afterwards, agreed to ride the horses out in the forest.

Approaching the stables, Loki could see Thor waiting for him, practically jumping up and down in anticipation and excitement.

"Come on, brother!" He shouted, clambering up onto the steeds back "I've been waiting for _ages_"

"Well some of us have things to do" The sorcerer sighed, nodding to the servant holding to reins to his own horse.

"Like reading" Thor sneered "That's so boring though" Giving the horse's sides a soft kick he started into a trot, glancing over his shoulder as Loki caught up with him "Fancy a race?"

"No"

"Shall we say…To the old oak tree?"

"No"

"Ok…Three, two, one, GO!"

"Thor!" But it was useless; his older brother was already way passed the tree line, the sound of thudding hooves meeting the solid earth disappearing among the trees. Growling in frustration and wondering what he had gotten himself into, he rode his horse into a canter, entering the forest at a tremendous speed. Beneath him, the stallion panted, weaving around bushes whilst flying over fallen logs and rocks. Crouching low, Loki let the wind whip at his coal hair, probably getting it tangled into who knows how many knots.

* * *

"I WIN!" The eldest prince declared, throwing his arms into the air as his horses circled around the tree several times, gradually slowing to a halt. Running his hand through caramel hair he waited for his brother to appear, most likely shouting at him for one reason or another. Sliding off the horses back he petted the animal's neck, letting it catch its breath and graze on the lush grass under foot. Wow, Loki really was slow today.

Huffing in impatience, he collapsed to the ground, stretching out like a cat in the sun. The arms of the tree swayed in the soft breeze wafting through the forest, emerald leaved spread out like parasols, dappling him with gentle light. Song birds fluttered from branch to branch, flapping and preening their wings within the safeness of the tree. Squirrels accompanied them, scratching away the lice hidden beneath their chestnut fur while their fluffed up tails wiggled from side to side.

Snorting of his horse brought Thor's attention to the galloping of hooves, the sound drawing nearer until it reached the line of trees surrounding the oak.

"Took your time, didn't you?" He smirked, resting on his elbows to gaze up at Loki "I've been waiting for…" The words died in his mouth as his aqua blue eyes widened in shock.

The horse's saddle was empty.

Getting to his feet Thor grabbed hold of the loose reins, looking around in confusion in case Loki had just simply climbed off without his noticing. But apart from him and the animals, the forest remained empty.

"Loki?" He called, straining his ears for any kind of reply "Loki?" Nothing, not even a whisper. Taking his own horses' reins he slowly lead them back the way they'd come, his brows getting ever closer to one another as he continued to shout his brother's name. Horrible, twisted panic began to curl in the pit of his stomach, his shouts becoming more and more frantic. Suddenly the forest wasn't as welcoming as before, once friendly trees slithering into eyeless monsters, birds falling deathly silent and just watching him pass with narrow, beady eyes. Above, the once crystal clear sky melted away as thick clouds set in, threatening to spill their contense over the desperate prince and making the forest darken.

"Lo-"Stopping with an abrupt halt, Thor's lips froze mid-call, his grip on the reins falling away while his breathing momentarily stopped. Crimson splattered the rocky circle of stones ripping through the ground, heavy moss camouflaging them against the surrounding settings, almost completely unnoticeable. Thor took a single step forward, and then another, and another until he found himself sprinting too the centre of the clustered boulders, air ripping at the back of his throat.

"Loki!" Stumbling to his knees with a painful '_thud_' his shaking hands flew to the head of the limp form. Curled on his side so his back faced Thor, Loki lay motionless, one leg bend the completely wrong way so his toes looked the opposite direction. Oozing liquid bloomed across his chest sticking the silken clothes to Loki's rapidly paling skin, laboured breaths the only sigh that his baby brother was _alive_. Black and blue bruises dotted the pain-filled face while red rivers continued seeping through the shoulder-length ebony hair, creating a lake on the jagged stone.

"L-Loki" Thor whimpered, his hands caressing the scarily cold cheeks and biting back tears "Brother, can you hear me? It's ok, I'm going to look after you, d-don't be scared, ok brother?" Whether or not he was also taking to himself Thor did not know, but intense horror flooded his veins as he gently lifted Loki lighter form, being careful not to jolt the injured boy as he mounted his horse.

* * *

Pacing seemed to be the only thing Thor's body could do as he waited outside the nerve-rackingly silent room which belonged to his brother, his mother and father also hidden away behind the thick wooden door. This was his fault, damn it, he shouldn't have nagged at Loki to join him when it was clear the prince would rather be studying his books in the garden. He shouldn't have forced Loki into the stupid race to the tree, ignoring the boys request not to. He shouldn't have ridden so fast that he was out of sight and earshot of his brother.

He shouldn't …

He shouldn't …

"Son" Jumping, Thor snapped out of his racing thoughts to face his father standing in the doorway "You are allowed in now" Thor didn't need telling twice. Practically shoving the king out of the way he sped into the room, racing to his brother's side. The healer how had been working on the boys broken body frowned at the will-be-king's actions, but let it slide upon seeing the desperate features on the teens face. His mother placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he studied the bandaged head and chest peeping over the rim of the furs, his leg probably straightened and wrapped underneath the warmth. Loki's skin, still dappled with bruises, no longer appeared a sickly white as before, and traces of his normal colour could be seen on the exposed parts of his chest.

But his eyes remained ever closed, springing tears once more to the brother's orbs.

"He's going to be fine, Thor" Their mother soothed, reading the elders thoughts "He will need time to recover, but he's going to be just fine" Giving him her ever graceful smile both parents left the room, along with the healer, giving him the space he needed.

Thor collapsed against the bed as soon as the door shut and wept, not caring if they heard or not.

Loki was going to be fine.

His baby brother was going to be _fine._

"T-Thor?" The voice was so quiet, so timid, that said person almost missed it completely through his sobs, a shivering hand resting on the golden locks covering his head, causing him to glance up in shock.

"Loki?" Grass green eyes met cornflower blue, and for a second they both just watch each other, a giant smile plastering onto Thor's face while Loki would only weakly grin through the pain.

"How are you feeling?" The older prince finally asked, taking Loki's hand in his own.

"Sore, but I'll live" His throat was raspy, raw, making Thor's heart clench sympathetically at how hard his brother was trying. But…He needed to know.

"Brother…What happened?" Surprise rested on the boy's face, Loki blinking at him before sighing, closing his eyes away.

"Both me and the horse didn't see the rocks" Loki's hard squeezed Thor's in comfort, sensing his brothers growing distress "The horse tripped and I fell off"

"Brother, I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"It's not your fault" Loki interrupted before Thor fell back into his self-pity "And I don't blame you for what happened"

"But-"

"It's not your fault" A yawn swept passed the youngers lips, causing a soft smile to curve Thor's mouth.

"Go to sleep brother" He shushed, stroking stray hairs from the now dozing boy's eyes "Go to sleep"

* * *

**I seem to be doing a lot of one-shot recently, oh well, if you like them then I'll keep writing them!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own 'Thor'**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou.**


End file.
